gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lore/Leviathans
}} Each faction is gifted with the protection of a guardian; ancient beings which are rumored to have lived as long as the first strands of grass shaking in the sun. Leviathans are enormous creatures which hold immense amounts of eon, directly connecting them to the flux similar to veins. Immortal and untouchable, they are worshiped as gods by some people. Tastania - Isheka (Ee-shĕ-kah) Isheka’s birth was no celebration, but tragedy. A ship filling with water. A group of horses, left alone by their owners, abandoned to die in the merciless waves of the ocean. Determined, the animals swam, days and days going by, panic swiftly replacing loyal trust. One by one they were swallowed by depths they could not defeat, crying out as water filled their lungs with a sensation that burned like fire. Where others return to the Eon, these sorry animals roamed the sea, galloping through the waves without a form while searching for the shore. Unable to move forward, the lost souls succumbed to anguish, desperate to reconnect with the Eon Flux. Instead of being released however, the mass of energy collided, and when the waves cascaded once more Isheka emerged, now vessel to the tired souls. With a body formed from water and hair grown from seaweed, the colossal horse rose from the depths of the sea to step on land, drawn by the dream of living times. Where to go? What to do? Isheka could only hear the desperate cries inside its heart, the voices that sought release. Plagued by eternal agony, Isheka continues to tread the swamps of Tastania, chasing a salvation it may never see. Now, when many hear the echoes of the pained leviathan, they are reminded of the tragedy that wanders the forest, unable to help it, hoping one day its souls will find rest in return for providing life to Tastania. Drakensang - Behemoth The largest draconic creature in the world goes unnamed, titled Behemoth by those who have laid eyes upon the giant creature that crosses meadows and shores with steps that could be mistaken for an earthquake. The Behemoth is a dragon like creature without wings, with shoulders a thick plate stretching across its back, down to its tail, known to be impenetrable by most forces. This condition has formed due to a curse inflicted in ancient times, causing the animal's skin to be petrified over centuries. Due to its size, it’s neutral in nature, as no one would dare to oppose a creature with horns larger than a building. If Behemoth ever crosses one’s path, it is advised to run, as it cares little what it steps on. Rosario - Xolotl and Quetzalcoatl The twin leviathans ruling the sky and earth, bound to one another while providing eon to their faction. Unlike other factions, Rosario received the blessing of not one, but two guardians to protect their lands. While the canine Xolotl roams the ground claimed by the traders, his brother Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent, travels the skies of the tribe lands and is rumored to nest inside the deadliest jungle of the faction. The twins are both known to be peaceful in nature and are highly respected by all of their worshipers. They both are not very interested in the conflict surrounding their existence. Tor-Moran - Wraith Grotesque, rotting, and isolated from its guided faction, the Wraith is the most gruesome of all leviathans. What once used to be a magnificent sky whale, has suffered fatal wounds throughout old ages, which affect its eon, draining it over decades of time, until eventually it will slowly decay while alive. As it roams the skies over Tor-Moran, the leviathan is the hardest to encounter. However, no one would suggest to search for it, as it is said to be of hostile nature, and while almost blind, seems to find its target through sensing eon directly. Due to its massive size, sharp teeth, and acidic gas discharged from its body, not many would survive after engaging with the ancient beast. Category:A to Z Category:Lore Category:Group